The Disappearing Act  Phan
by MissIero164
Summary: Dan comes home to find Phil missing! Or is he? Phan, Danisnotonfire and Amazing Phil, whatever you wanna call it    .


Yayyy! First story! This is my one-shot, don't know how short it will be, but yeah. Here it is, my first Phan story, named "The Disappearing Act" LOL Yeah, it sounds like my band, but yeash.

The Disappearing Act

(3rd Person POV)

"PHIL. WHERE ARE YOU" Dan asked as he threw the keys to their flat into a bowl, his (Hot might I say) British accent rang through the flat as he looked around for Phil's pretty face, brown hair maybe? He was nowhere, so Dan thought he might be on a date. Phil had been dating quite a lot now, and Dan was maybe a bit jealous. Since they met, Dan had a huge crush on Phil, and over the years, it grew into love. Yeah, Dan loved Phil, it was true, and all he wanted to do was at least see Phil's gorgeous eyes, his brown fringe, his soft looking lips. He was brought out of his daydream by someone pushing him over.

(Dan's POV)

"Heyyyy!" Phil yelled from above me, his legs straddled my torso, not allowing me to move in any way. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed, and giggled when Phil laughed. "No, I just don't think I will" He said and smirked at me. "Get. Your butt off me!" I screeched, and he began to make fun of my shirt. "Wildcats Dan?" He asked, his smirk growing and I laughed, singing that it was summer time.

"Alright, I'll let you up if it will shut you up!" He complained and helped me up. "How the hell didn't I see you?" I asked him, and he smiled at me. "I disappeared" He grinned, and I giggled. "Okay, sure" I agreed sarcastically. He smiled and assured me it was true, kissed my cheek, and walked into the kitchen. I placed a hand on my cheek and smiled.

"Do you want a cupcake?" He asked from the dining table, and I nodded, sitting down and grabbing a pink cupcake. "Hey! My cupcake!" Phil complained, attempting to grab the cupcake. I laughed and licked the icing on top, earning a gasp from Phil. "Daniel." He said, and I felt scolded even if he had only said one word. "Damn. Here" I sighed, handing him the cupcake. He winked, licked the same place I had licked the icing, and walked to the TV room.

(Phil's POV)

Dan took my cupcake that I had placed extra icing on just for me, smiling at it like a small child. Yes, he was hot and I loved him, but still, MY CUPCAKE. Yes, I failed at grabbing my cupcake, but he gave it to me. Maybe he likes me? Ugh, stupid brain, he's my best friend, I' m his best friend, that's it. I winked, licked the cupcake, and walked out of the room, even if I wanted to jump on him and kiss him until his beautiful pink lips are numb.

I turned on the TV and stared at the walls, which changed colors as the TV did too. Dan walked in, sitting close to me, and his arm brushed mine. I stretched and yawned, placing my legs over his and closing my eyes. "Llama" He joked and threw Totoro at me, hitting my face. "Hey! You… You…." I began to retort, but instead jumped on him, straddling him again. "Damn it! Phillip, you get off me!" He begged, and I shook my head and leaned down so our foreheads touched. His eyes softened and shone like stars on a dark night, and I smiled. "Naughty" He joked, wagging a finger at me, and I moved so my knees rested on his arms, rendering him immoveable. "Damn you" He joked, and I leaned in so our lips touched softly, and lightning bolts ran through my body.

(3rd person POV)

Dan smiled against Phil's lips and fought out of his hold so he could move his hands, which he tangled in Phil's soft brown hair. Phil moaned quietly and ran his hands down Dan's torso, stopping at the top of Dan's pants. Dan shivered and arched his back when Phil started to stroke him through the pants. "Phil" He moaned loudly, and Phil smirked and pulled down Dan's pants quickly.

(Dan's POV)

I felt myself start to grow, and I groaned when Phil's tongue brushed my length. Phil stared up at me and flicked the tip of me, and I moaned loudly, oozing pre-cum. He took me inside his mouth, his head bobbing, and my back arched. I groaned loudly when he licked the top again. I knew I was about to orgasm because my breathing got shallower, and I was basically breathing in short gasps. He took me again and sucked a lot, and I came, shooting white down his throat. He looked up at me, smirking, and I tried to bring my breathing down when Phil crawled towards me, snuggling into my side. When my breathing finally slowed, I fell asleep to the sound of Phil's loud breathing.

(Phil's POV) 

I woke up on our couch, and I wondered for a long time why I was comfortable. Our cheap couch had always caused me to be in pain everytime I slept on it, but now it was soft. I looked around and realized I was completely on top of Dan, curled up in fetal position on his chest. He was smiling, and I finally remembered last night, and smirked. Looking up again, I saw Dan's beautiful eyes shining at me, his lips smiling. "Hey" He whispered, kissing me lightly, his hand moving up to cup underneath my jaw and cheek. My tongue licked around Dan's lower lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. Our tongues danced, played tug of war, everything until Dan pulled away and smiled at me. "Phil, I need to tell you something" He swallowed nervously and I sat up to face him. "Phillip, I like you, more than I should, I love you even. I've liked you since I first laid my eyes on you, and that was years ago. I wait every time you leave for a date, and my heart breaks a little bit every time you come home with someone who'll just break your heart. I stand around, collecting the pieces, and hoping that you'll realize who loves you the most, me." He admitted, a lone tear running down his right cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. "Dan, I love you too. I've only dated because you're so… Well, beautiful and I couldn't imagine you liking someone like me" I whispered, and he kissed my lips softly. "Oh Phil, I couldn't think of life without you, you complete me, and I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, if that's okay with you" He basically asked, and I laughed. "Dan, Dan Dan Dan, silly Dan. You needn't ask my permission sweetie" I whispered, and kissed him passionately.

OOOOH! Hope you liked my first story, I'll probably write more


End file.
